


Lone Star

by why-the-hell-do-i-write (stillwater_writes)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, it starts fluffy, then gets sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7583731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillwater_writes/pseuds/why-the-hell-do-i-write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Jesse away, Hanzo can't help but worry. After all, something could happen to the reckless cowboy. He doesn't know what he'd do if something were to happen to his beloved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hawkefeathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkefeathers/gifts).



> More angst for Hawkefeathers! (noticing a pattern? xD) Anyway, they decided to break all out hearts with a really sad prompt, and I saw one they thought about using, but didn't so this happened in return. I decided to give the dads a break and be awful to the cowboy and archer instead.

_It is getting quite late._ Hanzo frowns as he looks at the kitchen clock. It reads 6:30. _McCree should have called by now. He makes it a point to call at 6._ He lets out a sigh, sullenly turning the cellphone in his hands over. _Perhaps he has just lost track of time._ A small affectionate smile creeps its way across his face. _Again._ The archer has to admit, despite all of his teasing, he has always found the cowboy’s ability to get distracted by the smallest thing endearing. All the times he would be working on this thing or that, only for something to break his concentration. A bird flying by, a passing rain shower, someone running by outside, one of the many light kisses Hanzo would plant on his head or cheeks. He chuckles to himself, remembering the first few times he’d done that, how red Jesse’s cheeks has become. The flustered squeaks he’d make, and how gentle he always was when returning the favor.

**‘It’s high noon. It’s hig-’**

Hanzo’s attention immediately snaps to his phone as McCree’s custom set ringtone plays. He taps the accept call button, relief flooding through him as the smooth southern drawl makes his heart flutter slightly.

“Howdy darlin’. Sorry I’m so late on the call. Got side tracked.” Hanzo can hear the faint shifting of fabric accompanying Jesse’s shrug. “You know me.”

“Indeed I do.” There’s a slight chuckle to Hanzo’s voice. “What got you so distracted if I may ask? I thought you were on a mission?” McCree’s rumbling laugh in return is music to Hanzo’s ears.

“Just some thugs who made a real poor decision. They decided to insult you while I was around.” Hanzo’s heart fills with both affection and worry.

“Are you okay? They did not hurt you did they? I do not care for my reputation so long as you are safe.”

“Nothin’ but a scratch. I’ll be fine. A few patches and I’ll be good as new.”

“That is very good to hear. So then, what are you doing right now?”

“Just watchin’ the sun set. Whishin’ I was back home with you. Nothin’ too fancy. How ‘bout you?”

“Wishing you were here as well.” Hanzo looks down at the table, more specifically the small black box sitting open in front of him. Carefully, he pulls out the white gold band, running his fingers over the engraving of a pair of dragons encircling a golden star. There’s a yawn on the other end and McCree breaks the silence.

“I’m sorry honey. I’m gettin’ pretty tired. Should probably call it a night.”

“You haven’t been getting up very early have you? Or staying up extremely late? You know I don’t like it when you do that.” McCree chuckles again, the sound just a pleasant rumble.

“No nothin’ like that. Just been working hard all day. Can’t wait to come home.”

“I cannot wait either.” Hanzo turns the golden ring over a few times, debating. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Really? A surprise for me? That’s sweet of ya hon. Gonna tell me what is it? Or do you wanna wait until I get back?” Hanzo is silent for a second, trepidation and nervousness filling him.

“I would rather wait until you are back. This is best revealed face to face.”

“If you say so darlin’” There’s another yawn. “I love ya Hanzo. Sleep well.”

“I love you too Jesse. Pleasant dreams.” The line cuts off, and Hanzo is left to study the engagement ring in his hand.

\----

It is not until days later that it finds its way onto a finger. But not as a token of love. Not as a knot to a union. Not as a promise between archer and gunslinger. Not as a beginning.

It is as a sign of grief. Of remembrance. Of loss. Of regret. Of the end.


End file.
